We found love in the Underworld
by Babs707PertemisDrarry
Summary: This is a Nicercy Nico/Percy. Percy is brought to the underworld for the day of the dead holiday and Nico finally finds a way to make his life long crush fall in love with him. very fluffy cute story. first chapter up more still to come! :D don't like dont read i will reply to all review but have no time for outright hate sorry! :)


_**so I've had a lot of ideas floating around in my head this was one of them. i have been writing like crazy for the past month and will start writing my other stories again next week. i do apologise for any disappointments please do point out any mistakes or request lovey dovey scenes you would like and so on and so forth :D have fun!**_

It was the day of the dead holiday and Percy along with Nico, Frank and Hazel were sitting in Hades' living room in the underworld accompanied with the god of wealth himself and his wife. The Underworld family were a traditional lot and therefore celebrated the holiday every year.

Knowing what was coming, Nico had begged Percy to come for weeks on end and all though the other didn't really like all of the traditions that came with the holiday or the underworld for that matter he in the end gave up and agreed to spend the week with his younger cousin so as not to get him killed by boredom.

It was currently the third night and the family along with Percy had gathered around the TV to watch a film seeing as there was no cable down in the realm of the dead. Hades and Persephone sat on the biggest couch opposite the TV while Hazel sat on a one man couch with Frank on her lap in sleeping cat form. Nico was sitting on a fairly small two man couch and had tried to convince Percy to sit on the couch with him but the green eyed boy had stayed stubborn for some reason and chose to sit on the floor at Nico's feet instead.

The same as last night, and every other night in the underworld's palace, a fight had broken out over which film they were to watch.

"We are watching Bridesmaids" declared the King of the underworld as he tried to wrestle the remote off of his son who held it like a dagger in a vice like grip.

"Nuh uh, you only ever want to watch chick flicks because it gets her in the mood!" his son yelled back directing his words to Persephone. "I want to watch terror town, we watched notebook last night you had your decision now it's my turn!" argued the ghost king wrenching the remote out of his father's reach.

"No fair I never get to decide!" whined the small girl in the corner as she stroked the ginger cat on her lap. "I wanted to watch princess diaries, or Abduction. Taylor Lautner's in it and I know you like him Nico." She teased making her brother blush mumbling 'Do not' and sat back in his chair lying down sideways on the sofa so that his head was behind Percy's. The smaller Demigod fidgeted slightly and backed up towards the couch as the movie started.

They had chosen the horror movie called terror town and everyone was now staring grumpy at the TV. Apart from Nico.

Nico noticed his cousin flinching now and then and leaning away from the TV.

"What's wrong dolcezza?" the taller Demigod on the sofa asked seeing the green eyed boy flinch as a woman was beheaded.

"Scary" were the only words the shorter demigod could manage as he winced and snapped his eyes shut when a guy was shot through and through.

Nico chuckled a low hearty laugh that drew Percy's attention as he turned to looks at the laughing demigod on the sofa.

"You've faced Kronos, Gaia and denied godhood twice in front of Zeus but you're scared of zombies?" Asks the raven haired teen amused, only to see his best friend adopt a look of hurt in his eyes as he shook his head and turned back to the TV forcing himself to keep his eyes on the screen which Nico could see was hard for his best friend.

Nico had never met anyone like Percy. Scared of such silly things as horror movies when he'd slain the Minotaur at age twelve?

He also had a slight suspicion that his crush was also scared of the dark but had just never admitted it before. After all, he himself was scared of water and had never learnt to swim, he just hadn't been as brave as Percy to trust someone with this knowledge. And Nico had made fun of his cousin's fears? He had noticed this fear especially when they shadow travelled Percy always clung to Nico a little too tight. And he had never seen the boy outside his cabin alone in the dark by himself at all for that matter.

Over the course of the movie Percy slowly edged further away from the TV until he was crouching at Nico's feet. This made the taller demigod take pity on the scared boy in front of him and as the green eyed lad jumped once more when a woman was shot through the head and the bullet went straight through her hitting the person behind her as well, Percy somehow managed to creep up onto the sofa with Nico.

As soon as he realised where he was he gave Nico a look of panic and apologised trying to lower himself back onto the floor.

Nico saw this and took pity on the boy craving to keep him close. He wrapped an arm around the older demigods middle and sunk them both back onto the couch so they were cuddling with Nico on Percy's left. Percy blushed madly at this making Nico smile as he hugged the shorter teen with one arm.

"I'll keep you safe mi amore!" He whispered hoping the other demigod knew a little Italian but it didn't work as all he got in return was an odd thoughtful expression as though Percy was thinking about something. It looked as though it hurt him!

The rest of the movie lasted only a quarter of an hour and by the end, which led onto the next movie, Percy was asleep on Nico resting his head in the taller demigods lap as he drooled slightly. Everyone turned to Nico to say goodnight and went wide eyes as soon as they saw where Percy was.

They stifled there laughter and kept their voices down as they all retired to bed and agreed to go and visit a Spanish festival tomorrow. His father whispered in a hushed tone

"If I can convince Persephone tonight I will let you have the castle to yourself tomorrow so good luck with... That!" He yeas tired to the knocked out boy in Nico's lap and He nodded waiting for everyone to leave before he hoisted the surprisingly light demigod up onto his shoulder. Percy didn't move an inch. ' Gods he was a deep sleeper' Thought Nico. He marched up the stairs quietly and snuck into his crushes room laying him down gently on his bright blue bed. Hades had made the room solely for Percy as he had spent a lot of time here over the summer. Not wanting to go to camp to face Annabeth seeing as the two broke up. Nico had been more than happy to console his best friend over the break up. Not that they now hated each other because Percy and Annabeth were still like sibling by anything but blood. Things were just a little awkward between them.

Nico stayed a while just watching the green eyed beauty sleep. Not that his eyes were open but Nico didn't need them to be. He knew the demigod in front of him like the back of his own hand. Knew where his scars were from fighting Kronos. Knew he still had a streak of grey hair from holding up the sky to save Artemis. Knew of his mortal spot and it's location even! While Nico watched the boy sleep he began to toss and turn murmuring about shadows and monstrous murderers. There was nothing of the godly world Percy was scared of. He had already faced Tartarus what was worse? But mortal scared the crap out of him sometimes. Especially psychopathic murderers! Getting up to leave after nearly falling asleep on his feet the son of Hades took a last look at his love before retiring to bed

"Sleep tight mio bello!" He whispered as he closed the other demigods door and trudged down the hall to find his own room!

Laying down on his bed he fell asleep immediately only to be woken up by a loud scream.

-Nico's POV-

I sat bolt upright in bed trying to discern whether the scream was a figment of my imagination, a part of my dream or real. Upon hearing a second much quieter whimper I shot out of bed and flung the door to my midnight black bedroom open. It was pitch black in the corridor outside my room but I could see perfectly well. I scanned the area and found nothing out of the ordinary. I checked my sisters room beside me and to my annoyance found nothing out of the ordinary apart from her boyfriend in the same bed, cuddling. I preferred him in cat form. Dead cat form if possible but there we go.

Next I checked Percy's room and not wanting to disturb the beauty I crept up to his door only to hear a muffled sob coming from the cabinet next to me that was beside the door in the corridor. Walking around the cabinet slowly I came to the other side to see the brave short boy I loved, cowering up against the wood trying to blend into the shadows. It wasn't working. I bent down in front of the terrified teen and held his hands in mine away from his face where he had been hiding it. He looked at me with wide terrified eyes whimpering as he shook with fear. What could have reduced the hero of Olympus to this? Surely not the movie we had watched hours ago?

"What's wrong Perce?" I asked in a low voice sitting on the floor and pulling him closer. All he did was point to his room and murmur

"Zombie" and then tried to shuffle away from me. I grabbed the teen by the wrists roughly and dragged him to the door. The smaller demigod made small protest that were futile against my stronger arms seeing as the I had trained with Achilles and Theses and had recently undergone a ferocious growth spurt. This made it more than easy to control the smaller boy behind me as i dragged Percy to his room which was bright baby blue.

The moment I stepped inside the room I saw what had bothered the scared boy now hiding behind me.

Skeletons three of them! The maids of the underworlds palace had chosen this particular night to clean Percy's room. I sighed knowing he could not order the dead creatures away. I had tried before and it went horribly wrong. Turning back to my distraught cousin I took both his hands in mine whispering

"They're just the maids Perce, see? They're fine!" I tried to reassure the mumbling boy by patting a beast on the shoulder but it didn't quite work out how I planned.

The cleaner turned his head 180 degrees without moving its body at all and set its red glowing eyes to Percy. The demigod turned on his heel and ran flat out through the sea green door and veered right going up the hallway towards Persephone's jewel garden.

I heaved a tired sigh before leaping through the door and chasing after Percy. I found no one in the garden but there was also no other route out of the bejewelled patch so I guessed the he was probably hiding.

A small smile graced my lips as I though how different the circumstances could be if I had asked Percy here on different terms, romantic ones. We could both right now be cuddled up in bed or if not this game would probably have been fun to Nico had it not been gone midnight and pitch black, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

Never in all of his days had he seen the demigod act like this. After he 'fell out of love' with Annabeth he was different.

But that could just have well have been Tartarus as much as Annabeth. I knew as good as any, fist hand the effects of true hell.

As I searched for my crush in the garden of diamonds rubies and emeralds I came to a sudden halt hearing a muffled sob and the sound of a sniffle. I froze waiting for the noise again so that I could try and pin point its location.

After a couple of minutes just standing there in my step mother's garden he heard another cry. A little louder than the last and a lot closer, as I had moved. I was now sitting under a tree. Looking up shocked out of my wits I saw Percy perched on a branch delicately, trying to stifle his tears while watching me.

"Get down from there right now Perce before you-No!" I yelled. But the boy in the tree flinched at my harsh tone and lost his balance sending him falling off of the branch 10ft up. I dived towards his falling body and we collided mid air as we fell into a shadow as I transported us back into his bedroom.

Carrying him bridal style across the room I sat down on the bed setting him down and trying to pull the covers over the boy, attempting to keep him in his room this time. But he shot out from underneath them and darted out of the room so fast he nearly bowled me over. I sighed at the frantic nature of my best friend and calmly walked out of the corridor to meet him.

"What is it now mi amore" I asked in a low tone as I caught Percy's wrists gently while he tried to walk away from me. I tugged a little more forcefully on his wrists turning him to meet me and turn around to face me. He had tears in his eyes. What could send a boy as brave as Percy to tears I wondered?

"Th-thank you for helping me Nico. It's just. Don't like horror movies. Never have!" He whispered quietly and threw himself at me nuzzling into my chest now sobbing. As far as I knew Percy wasn't afraid of anything. But he definitely was now. It was confirmed my suspicions that he was scared of the dark!

He was scared certainly of my fathers realm and all of its 'wonders', but not like others were! He wasn't afraid of my father like most people and was actually on quite good terms with my father considering their relationship in the past. No. Percy was afraid of what he could not fight. Hugging me close the green eyed wonder at my chest began whimpering and I turned to see the maids again with their glowing red eyes. They were hovering about but I ushered them to leave. The darkness they carried with them disappeared also. And then it hit me. Percy was afraid of what he could not fight. So used to being able to force danger away with a sword he could not retaliate when it came to darkness.

No one could fight darkness and shadows. It was true my father could control both, but no one can truly fight what isn't there. And that was what Percy was afraid of. Being vulnerable.

Percy pulled away from me and after heaving several deep breaths he whispered

"I'm sorry Nico, it's just I'm not used to being down here and seeing all this stuff I know it sounds ridiculous but-"

I could not get over how cute he looked all small and innocent like this. Don't get me wrong he was hot as hell in the sword arena topless as well but now... This was a side of my sea prince I had never seen before. His rambling was amusing but he would hyperventilate out of stress if I wasn't carefully. He was irresistible like this and I couldn't help myself. Leaning down towards him as I was taller I put a hand gently under his chin and coaxed his head up towards mine. He stood there rambling away and shook a little, nervous. I smiled before closing the gap between our mouths and kissing my crush on the lips.

He froze, and I pulled away. I didn't want to stress him out right now so I picked him up still smiling and settled him on my front where he immediately wrapped his legs around my midsection and snuggled up to me nestling his head I the crook of my neck so he was hugging me. He was extremely light to say how much muscle he packed. But I was still glad I was taller than him as it made the process a lot easier. I didn't know what made the otherwise solid teen so cuddly at the moment but thanked whatever did.

I put a hand under his bottom making sure he didn't fall and placed the other around his back to steady him. He tensed a little at the former and I chuckled low and began to walk to my room.

Pushing the door open with my foot as my hands were still a little preoccupied I strolled over to the bed and sat down so that he was on my lap.

"You ok now?" I asked him in a hushed tone and he smiled weakly at me nodding his head while rubbing his eyes. Gods he looked childish like that. And it was adorably hot.

"Good because we really should sleep now so, bedtime!" I announced and he chuckled before turning to leave.

What? I carried him all the way here and he thought I was going to let him go? No! After all he'd been through I couldn't let him face the night alone. I had to let him know he was wanted. I couldn't let him leave when he was obviously still scared of everything this castle held. I couldn't do that to my Sea Prince.

"No!" I voiced my concern with worry laced in my tone. He stopped dead and turned to face me still wide eyed and scared. It physically pained me to see him like this.

"I won't let you not sleep tonight because of my maids. You sleep here tonight. Understood!" I easily lied just to keep the boy here and he chilled flashing me that amazing smile I loved, and missed.

"Yes sir!" He jokingly whispered nodding and turned to the couch in my room settling himself onto it and getting comfy for the night.

I sighed at the obliviousness of my cousin and got up walking over to said couch before flipping my best friend off of it. I said in a serious tone amused at the heap of demigod on the floor

"I meant in the bed coral for brains, sleeping on the couch will break your back" and he got up groaning, again rubbing his eyes while swaying tiredly on his feet. He looked so cute when he behaved childish like that. It took all I had to not bed the boy in front of me right now, but I controlled myself. Taking his hand in mine and squeezing it encouragingly I lead Percy over to the black satin bed in the corner of the room and held onto his hand probably a little too long, before slipping under the covers. I groaned seeing him still on his feet shuffling and throwing nervous glances at me from the edge of my bed.

"I don't bite!" I whispered soothingly but grinned when he didn't move. I lunged for his wrists and yanked him down on the bed with a thud. I felt him tense at the sudden movement before shuddering as I proper myself on my elbows and reached out running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry mio bello, you're safe her with me!" I assured the still scared teen. He tensed as I comforted him putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close. I curved my own body around his and with one arm I drew circles in his stomach to relax him and my other hand was still running through his lovely soft black messy hair. I felt him relax under my soft touch and grinned when he leaned into me.

"Goodnight Nico. Thanks for... Everything!" He said in a hushed tone and I hugged him tight for a second before releasing him and snuggling up to my prince of the Ocean nesting my head into his hair and taking in his intoxicating smell of the sea. When I was sure he was asleep by listening to his breathing even out I plucked up the courage to whisper

"Goodnight my prince. I love you!" And drifted off into blissful sleep with my love in my arms, assuring me that he was not going anywhere any time soon.

-Percy's POV-

I woke up still in the arms of my dark prince. I was quite surprised he was still holding me even now and leaned into his shape breathing in his wonderful pomegranate and vanilla smell. I had had a crush on Nico for some time now. I'd broken up with Annabeth because if it! I knew I was gay and apparently she did too. I was so glad when she said she knew and we could still be friends. It would have crushed me if she would have resented me for it. She didn't know about Nico though.

I hadn't told even my mom about Nico. My crush was actually quite embarrassing for two reasons. One, Nico came from a time where being gay was more than just frowned upon and I was scared he'd hate me if he found out. Also the king of ghosts had gone through quite a big growth spurt this summer. It made him quite easy to look at if I may say so myself. He was 5" taller than me now and completely ripped for some reason unknown. He was physically fit and stronger than I was as well. Though it had still surprised me he could pick me up last night and carry me to his room. Why was he being so nice? Did he really like me? I wasn't too confident about that as why would he? He was better than me at everything. But I could still beat him at sword fighting if that helped, though it didn't make it easy when your knees gave way with one wrong glance.

I decided to go and have a wash while my crush woke up and peeled his arm from around my middle moving to the edge of the bed. What if he didn't like me? I know he said it last night because I was still awake for ages just listening to him breathing. Enjoying his company. But he had to like me. He was the one who said 'I love you' the one who cuddle me all night. The one who carried me here without complaining about my weight because I was probably light to him with his ripped muscles.

I threw my legs over the bed and got up to try and find a bathroom. As soon as I stood up there was a sharp laugh and I was caught from behind around my waist as Nico's arms slipped around my middle pulling me back down onto the bed forcefully as he cuddled up to me nuzzling my shoulder.

"Good morning my sea prince!" He greeted me and I chuckled at the fact both of our nicknames for each other were nearly identical. I grinned without thinking (which is how most brilliant ideas seem to come to me nowadays) and, craning my neck up backwards toward his face I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. A faint pink blush crept up my prince's cheeks and I smiled as he gave me a shocked look.

"I love you too my shadow prince." I assured him and he froze.

"What?" He asked in a shocked voice. Strong hands gripped my sides and flipped me over to face the boy behind me.

"What" was the only word he seemed to be able to muster and I chuckled heartily at his confusion placing a hand on his chest tracing his bare muscles.

"I love you too, you said it last night! You said you loved me, I love you too!" I assured him. And he smiled at me proud to hear my words. He pulled me close and cuddled me humming gladly.

"We have the whole castle to ourselves today Perce! Watcha wanna do?" I looked up at him confused.

"I thought we were going to Spain again today?" He grinned down at me again chuckling and rolled over placing me on top of his chest propping myself up with my elbows.

"My father took pity on you last night and saw how tired you were so he let us have the day off! Nothing to do all day just the two of us my handsome waterboy!" he smiled and sat up planting me in his lap propping me up a little higher than I would've been otherwise and at the perfect height to lean in slowly and kiss him. It was the best feeling in the world. Warmth spread like wildfire cascading down my body from my lips as I shuddered under his intense attack on my mouth. His tongue trailed over my bottom lip silently asking for permission I gave him as he slipped his tongue past my open lips to investigate my mouth. His hands were at my back holding me steady through our interactions. They drifted everywhere determined to map out my every scar and feature. I could feel them getting closer to my weakness and moaned knowing what would come next.

The fool touched my mortal spot. I jerked away shocking Nico momentarily before he realised what he had done. Recognising what exactly he had done to be rewarded with that particular reaction of my embarrassment he searched again. Holding me steady with one hand so I couldn't move away. I felt hopeless squirming around in his lap trying to evade his other hand and felt like a small child at how easy it seemed he overpowered me! He found my mortal spot once more and dug in. I collapsed against him breathless as he assaulted my lower back.

"Ticklish are we?" he asked in a mock curious voice. Oh how I despised him at that moment. But if I was honest I hadn't been happier in my whole entire life. Not with Annabeth or my mother, or even meeting my father the few times I had.

Being under my ghost king and tickled senseless was more than I could ever ask for!

He quickly picked me up with shocking ease and plopped me down on the bed on my belly revealing my one weak spot to the world. I whimpered pathetically trying to jump to my feet as I felt him sit on my lower legs blocking all means of getting away.

"Now the fun starts!" he warned. Oh what fun this day would turn out to be!


End file.
